Little Lessons
by Aliaandraa
Summary: It’s amazing how those little lessons found in our everyday lives can change one’s perspective of life. Can she teach him that tomorrow is going to be worth living? Naruhina


Little Lessons

Summary: It's amazing how those little lessons found in our everyday lives can change one's perspective of life. Can she teach him that tomorrow is going to be worth living? Naruhina

Chapter One: Her Teachings

Tsunade sighed and groaned. "Same as usual… you're causing mischief… I can't believe the time went so quickly. I enjoyed every last second of being you-free. I guess we can't be on vacation forever ne? I knew this day would come once again." Naruto shrugged, his arms folded across his chest and in a slouched position in the chair. His annoyed expression saying 'so what?' She shook her head in defeat. "And here I thought you might have matured… matured… in a good way. And this happens… "

He shrugged again as if he didn't give a damn what the hell she was saying; which he didn't. 'Damn teenagers' Tsunade cursed mentally. "It is true I did mature, Tsunade. My eyes have been opened by the actions the villagers have shown. Not only three days ago… but my entire life. They deserved it." He said coldly. "Do you know the consequences! You scared the living shit out of those three villagers! They were shaking and trembling when they came to me. I have never in my whole damn life seen such cowards!" She exclaimed. "They effing deserved it. They should be scared. Tsunade, do you even know how they treat me? What am I supposed to do? Just sit there like when I was younger and laugh about it?" He questioned.

"Naruto. I understand they don't treat you as they should. But we did every thing in our power to prevent that. There's nothing we can do. And it is understandable to have that type of feelings towards them. But you were literally going to kill them. If Jiraiya wasn't there I don't know what would've happen. You were going to take their lives away. Even though you're still a kid, it's still murder and you would have dealt with the consequences." Her voice was dead serious. And his voice laughed. "I would have dealt with any consequences. Those bastards deserve to die."

Tsunade shook her head. "What happened to you? Did they really effect you that much? What about before? 'Uzumaki Naruto will never give up' and 'I will become Hokage'… you can't throw away your dreams so easily. I was actually happy Naruto. You came back safe and sound and you were you. I didn't need to worry about you. You matured in a good way and you… you were still you! You still were that dense little brother I longed to have. Now… all you can talk about is death or the death of others."

"A lot of things happen." He retorted.

"Not in three days! People don't change that quickly, that dramatically. People do not change from idiotic, dense, devoted, happy and joyous to deathlike, smart-ass, bitter, cold, and heartless in a matter of three days! God damn it, Naruto. Do you have any idea what would have happened if you killed those innocent villagers? Not to mention the fact that they belong to your home village. You haven't the slightest idea what you could have done!" She continued to lecture on but Naruto, being Naruto, was not listening.

He had heard many lectures in his lifetime. Ever since he entered the academy he had been taking frequent lectures and lessons from the man he called a father, Umino Iruka. And every time he'd do one of his pranks he'd get a lecture that he had scarcely listened to from the Third Hokage. Then once he had graduated he taken lectures under the copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi. Who wasn't always direct with his 'ways of life'. Also he had been listening to Tsuande ever since she became Hokage, taking the replacement of the Third Hokage's lectures. Not to mention all the lectures from his classmates and teammates around him. But most of all he had been listening or taking lectures from his sensei and mentor for a very, very, very, long time. The one and only biggest pervert there ever was and the biggest idiot Naruto had ever met, Jiraiya, one of the legendary three sannins.

He had heard more than enough lectures in his life.

Once Tsunade closed her speech off with, "What I'm saying Naruto is that it isn't normal. I thought I'd never see you like this. You never let the Kyubi get to you before. It was a good quality of you. No matter what you believed what you and only you wanted to believe. You were dense and naïve but that's one of aspects of who you are. I just don't get how the villagers could affect you so much. The Uzumaki I knew wouldn't do such pathetic things." Naruto looked at her with disgust. Indeed he was naïve and dense, indeed the Naruto back then would never give a time's second to worry about what the damn the villagers said. But that wasn't the point. That wasn't the reason why he launched an attack and threat to those men three days ago. "It's not pathetic." He hissed.

"Oh, then what is it? You're just feeling sorry for yourself. Just get up and go so you can make a difference in this world." She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "… Do you think it's that easy? Do you think I can just forget what they said… what they did in the past? Before… I convinced myself it'd be okay. That one day they'd look up to me. That one day they would acknowledge my existence. But I have come to fact that they'll never do that. I am content with hating them; because they hate me. I am not the person you think I am. That person before was only a mask, shielding the real me. Face the fact! I am the real Uzumaki Naruto. I hate myself and I hate those who hate me. That is the reality I have come to accept." He said to her.

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "I'd appreciate it if you stay out of my life. My life is my life. I know nobody gives a damn about me. Only those few people who actually give a damn. But even with those few people… my life has never been good. I'm sick and tired of always pretending. This is how I really am. And the day… those men showed me that this is who I am. This is who I always will be." He said bitterly. "A what? A killer? A murderer? Kyubi? Is that who you'll always be?" she asked. "No. I have taken many lives before. That is called a shinobi." He corrected her.

"It is true ninja take peoples lives all the time and I und-" "If you really cared. You'd stay out of my business. I make my own choices. If I kill, I kill. If I chose there is no reason for me to live tomorrow then it is my choice whether to live or not." Tsunade's eyes widened. "Y-You wouldn't." She sputtered. "How would you know? Maybe this will be our last conversation… maybe you'll lose another precious person… maybe you-" "Stop!" She interrupted him sternly.

"Do you not like it Tsunade… to be provoked?" He smirked. Tsunade felt stunned. So stunned she couldn't move. She wanted to yell, scream, do whatever it took to get the sense back into him. Anything so he would just go back to normal. But her body was not functioning what her brain was attempting to do. Seriously, what the hell was this boy thinking? He never thought about this before, why so suddenly? What had happened three days ago that made him change so significantly?

Tsunade finally found the strength to say something. "You brat. Uzumaki Naruto would never let so pitiable things get to him! Have you forgotten who you are? What you have accomplished in your life?" She yelled. Naruto just sat there, absorbing what she had just yelled. "I have not forgotten. This is who I really am. That Naruto in the past was a mere illusion. An illusion that fooled everybody, including myself." He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

When he opened them he felt his cheek and Tsunade's fist meet. He fell out of the chair and slid to the other side of the office. Resulting his back crashed against the wall and a small choke of blood from his mouth. Naruto brought his fist to his jaw, wiping the blood. "You need some sense knocked into that thick head of yours. And even with force I'll get some common sense in you!" Tsunade was really getting mad now. Naruto smirked. "And what do you suggest? I don't think beating me until I die will be a very good option. Though I don't think many people mind me dead. Actually I think they'd rejoice. Their demon is finally de-"

Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk. "I don't know how I'm supposed to drill that you're life isn't useless into that hollow head of yours. I doubt even if I punched you until you were on the verge of dying you still wouldn't get it!" She paused closing her eyes to think. 'Who would be able to teach him? Who would he listen to? Jiraiya… no… Iruka… no… Sakura?' she thought. "If Sakura said-" He interrupted her. "I no longer have feelings for that Sasuke-teme lover. She is a fool to continue to have feelings towards that bastard." He said heartlessly. 'Damn it… I really don't know how to deal with him. He needs to be reminded what it's like to be happy… to live his life. To have dreams and ambitions… he just need to be reminded what he has forgotten.' Tsunade thought to herself. "Except that isn't going to be the easiest thing to do." She mumbled.

"Just face it. Just leave me be. There's nothing you can do so don't bother trying, I'm a gone-" A knock on her door disturbed Naruto's sentence. "H-Hokage-sama?"

"Come in." she called while Naruto brought himself up. The door handle turned and she was faced with the one and only Hyuga Hinata. "Hinata! What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. "Ano… I just came to inform you t-that I finished the week of teaching at the academy as of y-yesterday…" once she saw Naruto she blushed. "I'm not disturbing you… am I?" she said softly. "Oh no." Then it popped in Tsunade's mind. 'Hinata!' She thought happily. "You're just the person I wanted to see." Tsunade smiled. 'She's perfect. Also Naruto was always her inspiration. Maybe she can teach him a few things…'

Hinata shyly smiled in return and then nodded her head to Naruto; to acknowledge his presence. Her cheeks were now a light pink color. "Hyuga Hinata!" Tsunade suddenly burst out causing Hinata to jump back slightly. "H-Hai?" she squeaked. "I'm assigning you a mission, you're not busy today are you?" Hinata shook her head. "Well, Hinata, come here."

Hinata edged past Naruto and came to Tsunade's desk. Tsunade was busily writing something on a scroll. After a few minutes she handed the scroll to Hinata.

**Hyuga Hinata,**

**You may be the only person that can help him. Your mission today is to teach him the meaning of his life. He has lost his way and his hopes and dreams have been shattered. I'm asking you to restore him. Remind him who he really is. Remind him there are people who care dearly for him. But most importantly, teach him how to live again.**

Hinata blinked a few times and bit her lip to test if this was really real. 'Ow!' a little voice in her head screamed, 'Yes! It is real!' she sang joyfully in her head. Then she thought about it for a few moments, her cheeks rose in flame. She'd be with Naruto the entire day! "Naruto!" Tsunade's voice raged. "You are to stay with Hinata the entire day, understood. Listen to what she has to say." She instructed. He shrugged. "Fine. But I doubt anything she can say would make a difference. Come on Hinata, let's go before Tsunade gets even more cranky." He opened the door and walked out. "H-Hai!" she said quickly running after him. "Hinata," Hinata stopped in her tracks. "I'm counting on you." Hinata nodded and ran to catch up with Naruto.

Once she had caught up he let out a long sigh. "I guess I have to listen to you… look I doubt anything you say can change what I have already decided. But a mission is a mission and I wouldn't want you to fail your mission so… I'm going to have to listen to you."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Naruto-kun." He wearily attempted to smile. "Yeah, that's true. But who'd ditch such a cute girl like you?" Instantly her cheeks turned bright red. He smiled, "And it isn't a pain spending the day with you."

"But r-really Naruto-kun. I understand people don't like spending time me because I'm boring." She explained, her mouth betraying what she really wanted to say. "Nah, you're not boring, Hinata. It just takes a bit more time to get to know you." He said casually. Again her cheeks were tainted with a light pink color. "So say whatever you want, Hinata; we're stuck together today."

She smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. But please don't think of it as you must listen to me or you must learn from what I say. I'm not very good at teaching and I don't even know what Tsunade-sama wants me to teach you anyway. Besides I have nothing to teach you. You were always the one teaching me."

"Well screw that. Forget whatever I said in the past. They were complete lies." Hinata was confused at what he said. Seeing her confused expression he explained more thoroughly. "Look, whatever I said in the past, I was lying. Don't believe what I said." After a brief moment of silence she spoke. "They weren't lies, Naruto-kun. Because you told me not to give up; I have gotten myself out of a lot of messy situations. That is the proof that what you said was not lies. Or I think they weren't."

"Well now I think what I said is pointless. You can think whatever you want but it was because you chose not to give up; not because I said so." He replied. She shook her head. "No I would never have chosen to not give if you didn't say so." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever Hinata."

"Ano ne, ano ne… can I tell you something Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Fire away." He answered back. "Well I heard this from somebody… I was wondering what it means… and maybe you could tell me." Naruto nodded.

"**The heart may freeze or it can burn.**

**The pain will ease if I learn.**

**There is no future. There is no past.**

**I live this moment as my last."**

"Hmm…" Naruto 'hmm'ed out loud. Hinata giggled softly. 'You know, I don't know all the fuss Sakura-san was making. So what if he threatened some men? They must have done something really bad to Naruto-kun. But Naruto-kun seems like the regular Naruto-kun I know. He may have changed a bit here and there… but he's still Naruto-kun.' Hinata smiled in her head. "Did you figure out it yet?… it's really bugging me and I really want to know." She frowned. "Yeah; that was easy. The whole thing is based upon love. It means love hurts a lot that it might take you to the verge on committing suicide. The second line is about that the pain you feel inside your heart when you get rejected or something tragic happens. The pain will go away or it won't hurt as much if that person learns; that nothing like a future or a past exists, the only thing that does exist is this moment the person is living that second." He explained.

Hinata thought for a moment's second. 'Okay the regular Naruto-kun wouldn't know all that. But it's been a while. He must have gotten stronger and smarter. Wow… he really is amazing. He matured so much.' She concluded in her mind. "Um…sugoi…demo… what do you think of it, Naruto-kun?"

He laughed. "I think it's shit."

Taken back, Hinata let out a small "Eep."

"But… Naruto-kun… do you think it's true?" she questioned. It took him a little longer to reply. "Hinata, I believe that there is no such thing as love. I have never experienced love and I come to fact I never will. I will not waste my time thinking about such trivial things like love." Hinata was startled. "Naruto-kun." Her voice softened. She tried to get him to cheer up. "But Naruto-kun, in that saying there were two parts. One part was about love and the second part about… living this moment we're living right now… and only that moment exists… what do you think of that?" she asked him.

"Well I agree that there shouldn't be a future, nor should we remember the past. But then again I don't fully agree with living this moment as my last. To me when I hear 'live every day as if you died tomorrow' I think as if do everything you want to do that final day. Just do everything you enjoy because you're going to die tomorrow. So the secret message behind that is enjoy life to your fullest content. I cannot do that. I cannot enjoy life. Even if I chose to die tomorrow… I will not live today contently. My whole life is shit. I was born with shit. I will die with shit." He replied to her question.

'Okay… so he has changed… a lot. And he… but he wouldn't 'chose' to die… wait… suicide. He wouldn't! Naruto-kun wouldn't!' Hinata screamed in her mind. Because of how poorly her father had treated her she sometimes considered suicide. But then she'd remember Naruto. 'I will never give up!' his voice would echo in her mind. Thus, she wouldn't give up.

She knew it'd be hard… difficult even. But she would do it. She'd teach him. She'd teach him tomorrow would be worth living. Because he had taught her that her life was worth living. She'd never give up on him. Even if he gave up on himself; which by the way he expressed his words, he did. She'd never give up on him, because he had never given up on her. Definitely she'd be the one to do it. She'd teach Naruto-kun… she'd help him remember what he had forgotten. Because she was the one who'd never give up on him.

"I… I… thought my life was bad too. I would always disappoint my father and my clan… but most importantly I'd disappoint myself. I was always accustomed to give up. I was even on the verge to end my life. Naruto-kun! But… Naruto-kun, you taught me something I will never forget. Every time I watched you… you'd never gave up. You gave me the strength and courage I never had." She smiled. "Hinata… we've been over this before. What I looked from the outside back then wasn't who I really was. That was only a mask, an illusion. That illusion gave you the strength. It wasn't me." He said with depth in his voice. She could only shake her head.

"Naruto-kun, I have watched you before. You have… you have no family and barely anybody cared about you. I don't understand how you could stand it. At least for five years of my life I had somebody who cared about me… but you never had somebody there. I don't know how you did it. But since you're situation was worst than mine… you still got through it… with a huge grin on your face. Even if that was an illusion… you still got through it. That's why you're living today. So if I thought you could get through it… so could I." She concluded.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue when she interrupted him. "That is why… that is why… this is no longer a little mission I failed to see the true purpose of. I'll take this mission seriously now, I will… I will… succeed in this mission. I… I… I will." Her voice grew stronger and louder.

"I'm going to do everything and anything to help you Naruto-kun. Rest assured… I will be the one who will make you remember. There is meaning to your life. There is meaning that you were born. You helped me a lot so… I'll do very best to return the favor."

'I will be the one who will make him remember what he has lost. I will be one who will teach him his life isn't useless.' She said confidently in her head.

Naruto had to give her credit for saying such a brave speech. He'd at least give her that much. "Like I said, Hinata. Say whatever you want." He said to her. 'I have already decided… what I'm going to do and what I 'believe.' Listening to her what she has to say wouldn't hurt… but just because I'm listening doesn't necessarily mean I have to follow and believe what she says.' He thought.

She nodded. 'I will get to him. I will make him remember.' Her braver self speaking.

By the time they knew it they were outside. "So, where are we headed to?" He initiated the conversation. "Um… where did you want to go?" she timidly asked him. He shrugged. "Anywhere would be fine. You decide."

Hinata nodded. "Hm…" she quietly laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously. "Nothing… it's just I don't have the slightest idea where to go." She replied. "How about… just walking around aimlessly… enjoying the fresh air… not really going to a destination… not really going anywhere…" he suggested. "While I can." He added under his breath. Hinata chose to ignore what he had muttered under his breath. "Okay." She agreed. "You lead the way," he gestured.

"Okay, Naruto-kun I'm not trying to act as a Physiologist or those weird doctor people… but… who are your friends… or your important people?" He sighed, today was going to be a long day. "Hm… I have Iruka-sensei, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-Sennin, also known as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune-nee-chan, all of our little group, including you, Gaara and his brother and sister and a few others." He listed. Hinata couldn't help smile when he said 'including you'.

"Aren't they important to you? Don't you think they'd care if you died? I think I'd be devastated…" her voice trailed off. "Trust me Hinata. I have thought of this a lot and it isn't that bad." He said as if dying was nothing. "Naruto-kun… it… it is bad!" she cried. She didn't even want to even think about her precious inspiration dying. "I would care! I would care so much!" she wanted to start crying. Naruto hushed her by putting his hand on her head, making her cheeks burst in a pink color. "Thanks Hinata. But I never said you wouldn't care. I was implying you'd get over it. Even if you don't want to move on… life tends to push you ahead a bit… and slowly and slowly… you move on, even if you really don't want to. I know… people aren't that heartless. My important people would dread over me… but they'd move on. I'm sure you'd move on too." He was touched by Hinata's words that he actually smiled.

"No!" she blurted. "I wouldn't. I'd never forgive you if you did that." Her voice was firm and clear. "Well… that's a risk I'm going to have to take." And so was his.

Hinata couldn't believe it… did he really go this far? No… no… it was some kind of phase. He just needed help getting passed the phase; and she would help him. She had to stand her ground… if she didn't… who would tell him that somebody actually cared dearly for him? Nobody…that's why she had to do it. It was for him and her. "But-" He silenced her. "No buts, Hinata. Sure people would grieve… some more than others…" he glanced at her. "In time they'd get over it. We all do. Even if we don't want to accept the fact the person is gone… and think we can't live another day with them there… we actually can."

Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun… do you know what you just said?" He thought about what he just said, "No. What did I say?" he asked. "You said, 'a_nd think we can't live another day with them there… we actually can' _… it can relate to you. If you think you can't live another day… you said… according to what you just said… you can." Naruto shook his head. "Now, Hinata. You're putting words in my mouth. I never said or I never think I can't live another day. It is my decision whether or not I want to live. It' not I can't… as in a force matter… it's a choice strictly made by me." He corrected her.

She opened her mouth to differ when he beat her to it. "Look Hinata. I think you know this but I'll say it anyway. There are two ways of committing suicide. One is the one you mentioned… and I think you were caught in this type of suicide. It's a force. What I mean is you **can't** live another day. Whatever reason why you can't live another day is optional… for example; abuse, betrayal, maybe guilt etc. And the other way is my way. I'm choosing to die. I want to die. It's not because I can't live another day it's because I don't want to. I guess you can say they're similar… because they're both suicide… but I find there is a large difference. I guess it's how you look upon the issue." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what 'method' of suicide you use. Either by force or will it's still suicide and it's wrong." She stated. "Yeah… but you told me yourself. You were close to committing it." She nodded. "Yes I was. But you see… a friend helped me see it's very wrong. A very precious friend… and if I ever lost that person… I don't know what I'd do. That person taught me how to live… and then if that person just committed suicide then what was the point of telling me all those things to keep me alive if those things didn't apply to that person themselves?" Needless to say Naruto knew that 'that person' was him. He wanted to repeat himself and say to her 'I told you what I said in the past is shit.' But… he didn't feel like ruining her moment.

"**A friend is someone who reaches for your hand but touches your heart."**

"All those people who have tried to help you before Naruto-kun. They'd never want you to die. Friends are really important… I think anyway. They want to help you. Naruto-kun… I know this may sound a bit… a bit… w-weird but… I don't ever want to see you commit suicide." She stopped walking and looked him dead in the eye. Naruto froze the second their eyes met… he had been listening to her the entire time but he was never taking consideration to what exactly she had said. He already convinced himself that she couldn't persuade him out of what he already decided. And that was that; it would stay that way.

"Okay Hinata. I agree with you on that one. Friends are vital. They're very important." He paused saying the rest of the sentence in a whisper. "But… they would move on…" Hinata was too annoyed at this point to repeat that she clearly wouldn't move on. He had heard her, it was time to close up this conversation and start a new conversation in order for her to push that he was important in this world. "Friends are very important, Naruto-kun. They do things unimaginable." She continued to walk, breaking their eye lock.

'Reaches for your hand but touches your heart… eh?' Naruto repeated in his mind. "Bullshit." He muttered.

Hinata sighed. She never thought it was bullshit.

"Okay Naruto-kun. What do you think of this?"

"**Every blade of grass has its angel that bends over it and whispers 'grow, grow'." **

"My angel left me to rot in hell." He instantly replied. "No, she didn't Naruto-kun. What I think this means is that there will always be that one person… not necessarily your lover but a true friend; an angel who has always looked after you. And no; an angel does not leave a person to rot in hell." She said the last sentence a bit louder to reassure he heard. He laughed, "Then who's my angel? Why hasn't she taken care of me?" he asked her as if Hinata knew all the answers. "Angels are very shy. Most people do not realize what the angel has done until the angel chooses to reveal herself." Hinata explained.

"So you're implying… my angel hasn't 'revealed' herself to me yet?" He questioned. "Yes. But she's trying. She really is." Hinata looked down to the ground. "And you know this all because?" He urged her to answer. 'Because I'm your angel' she wanted to say. But she didn't have the courage and ended up saying nothing. "Then again Hinata… you compare us to a blade of grass… if that angel leaves that blade of grass to die… then there are plenty of more blades of grass in the field." He said. 'Explain that!' he exclaimed in his mind.

"Well I think… it's true there are a lot of blades of grass… but every blade of grass has it's own angel. And if it's truly an angel… it'd never let the blade of grass die." She answered. "What if the blade of grass wants to die?" he asked. Hinata was quick to answer, "She'd be very sad an never get over it."

That got Naruto thinking… was there really an angel looking after him? Of course, not a real angel but a human. A human that secretly cared about him. Or was he thinking too much? 'What did I just consider what Hinata said!' he yelled in his mind, surprised beyond belief. Did he actually consider what Hinata said? No… she would not break him. She would not convince him anything of the sort. Her mission would not be completed.

Hinata smiled; seeing the mixed emotions upon his face. Maybe what she had been saying was finally starting to sink in. Maybe she'd get through to him. Maybe she'd successful complete her mission. Wait… maybe? She'd definitely get through to him!

His and her thoughts were both interrupted by a droplet of water hitting their heads. They both looked up and saw more droplets of water falling to the ground. Oh crap. It was raining. "Shit. It's raining Hinata." He looked at her. "Um… I kind of noticed Naruto-kun." She replied.

"It's only a drizzle so I think we'll be fine for a while until we walk back to the center of the town." Naruto predicted as he looked around. They were at the edges of Konoha. It wasn't like it was bad or anything it's just the part they were at were all parks and open fields… and they'd take a while getting back to a safe warm building or something along those lines. "Come on, if you're as lazy as I am then let's go look for a little shelter we can hide in so the storm can pass. Then we can continue our little walk." He gestured her to follow.

"Naruto-kun! Over there!" Hinata pointed to a small shed. "Ah, that will have to do." He grunted and kicked the door open. It was a small shed with various tools and objects flung all over the place. There were bails of hay here and there and a glass window. "We'll just wait for the storm to pass by… I don't think it will be that long." Hinata said hopefully. He nodded.

He sat on a bail of hay under the window. Hinata followed and he helped her up. They both were staring at the window; watching the water fall. The rain had gotten heavier it was a good thing they found shelter when they did.

Hinata broke the awkward silence between them. "The rain is pouring now. We were lucky to find this shed." He nodded, "Yeah."

He was helping keep the conversation alive. 'Should I ask another question? Why isn't he talking?' she started panicking in her mind. Hinata took a deep breath. 'Breath Hinata,' she told herself. "Um… Naruto-kun…what makes you smile?" He looked at her questionably. "What do you mean, Hinata?"

"What makes you smile?" she repeated her question. "And what if I said I don't smile?" he tested. "Then that would be a lie. I know you smile. I've seen you many times before… including today." She answered. "I don't really know Hinata. I guess sometimes I just smile; there's nothing I can do so I don't fight it. I can't really say I have a specific answer to your question." He replied. "Oh… I see." Hinata continued to look out the window.

"Why… does this lead to one of your quotes for your mission today?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "No. I was just curious."

"Oh… Hinata…" his voice died off. "Hm?" she was too lazy to say an answer. "What makes you smile?" Hinata had to resist the urge to say 'when you smile'. "I guess it's the same answer, Naruto-kun. There really isn't a direct answer. It's just… it's just…" her voice suddenly got quiet. "It's just what?" He was now looking at her. Her short navy blue hair and lavender eyes… her pale skin and just her. He didn't know what hit him but when her voice suddenly dropped he felt something in his gut drop.

"It's just… my mother. Sometimes she'd say to me when I felt like giving up… '**Never give up on the things that make you smile'**." Hinata said in an almost whisper. Naruto just sat there; unsure of what to do or say. "She'd… She'd… She'd run her delicate hand through my hair. And pat me lightly on my head and say 'You are one of the few things that can make Hyuga Hikari smile. Be proud of it my daughter. That's why I'll never give up on you. Remember my darling, never give up on the things that make you smile'. And… and… she'd smile at me." Hinata spoke as she recalled the memories.

Naruto tried to tear his eyes away from her face. Her eyes were welling up with tears threatening to fall. 'Please don't cry.' Naruto begged. He didn't know why he was saying this but he didn't want her to cry. 'Do anything but cry.' But it was too late. She couldn't hold her tears and they came rolling down her cheeks. Instantly she brought her hand up and wiped them away. "Gomen ne," she apologized. "Crying… stupid Hinata." She scolded herself.

Instead of saying something stupid like 'I used to cry… now if I die there is no need to produce tears' he caught himself saying, "It's alright Hinata. We all cry. It's a part of being human."

"E-Even you, Naruto-kun?" Her voice trembled. He let out a little chuckle. "I'm human, aren't I?" She forced a smile and nodded. What the hell was he doing? He swore he wouldn't let Hinata get to him. He promised himself that she wouldn't convince him. The sad part was… he was falling for her trap… but she wasn't even trying to persuade him. She… she was just being herself. He clenched his fists. Just something about her… made him want to smile. Made him want to… It was like she had drained and absorbed all his hatred and turned it into something else.

No. She wasn't getting to him. No, when she had cried it didn't make him fight the urge to hug her and whisper everything was okay. No he didn't feel a weird feeling when she smiled at him. No! He would not fall. Uzumaki Naruto would stand his ground. He would not let this mission succeed.

The rain had started to rain harder.

Hinata's face was still a bit pink from crying. "You… you okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Is… is your…" Naruto wasn't sure if he should complete his question. He was afraid it would upset her even more than she was and he already had a good idea of the answer. "Yeah… my mother is dead." She spoke quietly. "Sorry." Was his instant reaction. "It's not your fault, Naruto-kun, I just miss her a lot… I… I…I thought she was my angel. Then I thought about it… angels don't leave their blade of grass to die. So she couldn't be my angel." Tears started to build up in her eyes again. This time he said it aloud, "Don't cry." He tried to sound concerned.

"Sorry." She apologized again and quickly wiped the water build up. "Wanna know what her favorite quote was? It taught me the most and it really… it really relates to the thing I'm supposed to be teaching you today." She continued to talk as softly as she could. Naruto could barely hear her over the tapping rain. "Yeah; let's hear it."

"**Life **_isn't_** about waiting for the storm to **_stop_**… it's about **_learning_** how to dance in the **_rain_."

Naruto suddenly smiled; getting the inner meaning of the quote. Damn he cursed. Today he had learned a bunch of things from her. _And they'd both have to accept the fact that…_

"Come on Hinata. I have an idea." He stood up; lending a hand out to her. She looked up at him, trustingly. "Where are we going Naruto-kun, it's pouring outside." She asked as they stepped out in the pouring rain. Instantly they started to get wet. "I'm just doing what you have been trying to tell me all day." He grinned as he led them into a center of a field. "And what's that Naruto-kun?" she questioned.

"Well… I think I understand now. I'm not going to sit in that shed any longer… feeling sorry for my fucked life and waiting for the damn rain to come to an end. I'm going to come outside, along with my helpful angel, and dance away the rain." He answered as he spun Hinata around.

"What?" Hinata was confused as he started twirling her around. "Hinata… don't you get it? We're dancing in the rain…" he chuckled. Hinata smiled and allowed herself to be his dancing partner.

After a few spins and bit of swaying, "Oh…" it finally clicked to her.

They were soaking wet; dancing in the rain; laughing and smiling and… enjoying life.

She couldn't believe it and neither could he. But both of them didn't give a damn.

_She had won._

_She had completed her mission._

_She had helped him remember what he had forgotten._

_She had taught him a reason to live tomorrow._

_And they'd both have to accept that fact._

------------

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everybody… well at least where I am anyway. I was meaning to write a little thing like this… and then I just realized it was thanksgiving. I think I have a case of writer's block for my other one-shot… so I'm debating whether I should just leave it there or continue. Oh… well for this piece of writing there is this HUGE hint if I'm continuing this or not. Can you find it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also those quotes, if you want to call them quotes all go out to their respective owners. But I think that's my favorite quote. Life **isn't** about waiting for the storm to **stop**… it's about learning how to **dance** in the **rain**. Absolutely beautiful.

I have to say I'm pretty proud with what I have here. As of now it is un-beta-ed… hides from beta

I just want to see if this story is a big hit or not. That also is a big factor if I'm continuing or not. Any who, a review would be very appreciated. Also HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL! Well… not to all but whoever has thanksgiving today; don't eat too much turkey! He, he.

**And good day; I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for your precious time. May you all be blessed. **

**Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my dear friend that I have been gratefully been b****lessed with. He has been with me for...for****ever. I wish him a Happy Birthday from the deepest part of my heart... Luv you! May your hopes and dreams come true! Oh my goodness! It's also Naruto-chan's birthday! Ha, ha, ha... Happy Birthday Naruto! This story may act as a present to you! He, he, he.**

-Aloi-chan


End file.
